Tale of Voyage
by Elizabeth Deadtree
Summary: Pheonix Highmore joins Star Fleet with her best friend Pavel Chekov. Set almost immediately after Into Darkness. I suck at summaries so you'll have to read for yourself :) Rated T for eventual stuff, nothing major. Ships: ChekovxOC KirkxCarol Marcus and UharaxSpock
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack with a real story this time not Batman fluff (which y'all should really read hint hint). This is going to be a Star Trek fanfic (obviously) with my very own OC yayyyyyy!? She isn't going to be a Mary Sue I promise, but anyways, this is going to center on her and *sigh* Chekov. I love Chekov. But on with the story! This first chapter is told from narrator kind of view but the next ones will be from either Chekov's or Pheonix's point of view but hey, i might switch it up! Also, this is my first Star Trek fanfic so please no burns. So DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Star Trek or Chekov or the USS Enterprise or any characters there of. I only own Pheonix and non canon happenings. Kirk out.

Pheonix Highmore rushed around her room and connected bathroom trying to get ready to meet Pavel. Her PADD beeped with a reminder. "I know, I know." she grumbled. "Stop beeping at me!" She threw her blue sweater on, the old fashioned thermostat on her wall reminding her of the biting cold. Pheonix ran a brush through her black hair. She swiped some chapstick on her lips and grabbed her PADD and her purse before heading out the door. She checked the time. "Crap." She only had 5 minutes to get to the station before the Enterprise docked. Making sure her bag was secure on her shoulders, she started sprinting. By the time she got to the station, she was winded and 1 minute early.

Pheonix stood on her tip toes, trying to spot Pavel's curly mop above the crowd. she gave up after a minute or two, falling back on her feet. The crowd slowly thinned after each person fond the crew member they were looking for. Pheonix sat down on a bench close by the entrance. She watched as Sulu exited, smiling as he embraced his sister, as Scotty exited, then Uhara, then Spock, then even Kirk! Where on God's green earth was Pavel? Kirk saw her sitting alone and strode over to the girl. "Hey you." He said, his smile a little less than joyful. "Hey." Pheonix replied glumly. Kirk was like a brother to her; they had been good friends when they were kids. In fact, they were best friends until Pheonix moved. They had still kept in touch and made sure to see each other when the crew was on Earth for shore leave. "Waiting for Chekov?" he asked. "Yup." Pheonix said, popping her 'p'. "Yeah. I, uh, have some news to give you." Kirk said grimly.

Pheonix looked at him, worry in her sea blue eyes. "There was an attack. Klingon. Scotty got hit so Chekov went to help in engineering. There were swarms of them down there. He- He just- He couldn't make it. He didn't stand a chance." Jim said, his voice cracking. He hung his head. Pheonix sat there stunned. "No. No, no, no, no, NO. This can't be happening!" sher croaked, running her hands through her hair.

"Zat's because it izn't!" a familiar Russian accent said. Pheonix looked up to see hazel eyes looking into hers. "Hello, Pheonix." Pheonix sat there for a moment in shock before looking over at Kirk. The captain was laughing silently and when she looked up at Pavel he was smiling too. Pheonix didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. So she slapped Chekov and pointed at Kirk. "You two are jerks." She stood and stalked off.

Kirk whistled and leaned back on the bench. Pavel just stood there stunned and holding his cheek. "What are you waiting for Pavel?" Pavel looked up at Kirk. "Sir?" Jim pointed after Pheonix. "Go after her!" Pavel started to run. Kirk shook his head. "Kids."

A/N: Sooooo? What did you think? I'm posting the next chapter really soon so hold on like 30 minutes and it will be up. Hopefully. Anyways, review please and follow! Constructive criticism is welcome and so is any other advice! Remember, first Star Trek fan fiction so please PLEASE tell me if I put wrong information in there or something! Alright I'm off to write the next chapter for you lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter my wonderful readers! I'll probably be able to post regularly after the next two weeks because volleyball is almost over. SPORTS! okay anyways, this chapter is written in Chekov's POV so yeah. Disclaimer: I do not own Chekov or any other characters excluding Pheonix Highmore and other non canon happenings. Live long and prosper.

I ran for what felt like forever, calling out Pheonix's name occasionally. I finally saw her huddled against the wall of a building. I approached quietly. "Pheonix?" She kept her head resting on top of her arms. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs. I hesitated then reached out to her. She looked up as I rested my hand on her shoulders. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red. My heart broke a little.

She sniffled and just stared at me before looking back down. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. "I'm sorry." I said after a while. "I didn't know that mine and the keptin's prank would hurt you so much. I didn't know that you would take it seriously. I'm sorry Pheonix. I didn't mean to hurt you." We sat in silence for a moment before she responded to my apology.

" I have to take everything I hear seriously now. I've had to since you joined Star fleet. Anytime I heard that there was an attack on Federation ships, I waited for any news or list of names, hoping to God that your name wasn't on the list because I already lost Genesis and my father and my mother, so there is no way that I am losing you because- because you're all I got left."

Pheonix's parents and her sister were killed in an accident. There were countless incidents when I had woken up to her knocking softly on my window, seeking comfort because of nightmares. You see, it would've been different if their death had been without Pheonix involved; but life doesn't always work like that. Some druggie had been smoking some 21st century drug and thought it would be funny if he threw the butt of the smoke into someone's backyard. What he didn't know was that the house in the backyard was wood and people were inside. Her father had woken up first and tried to warn the girls and his wife, but it didn't work.

Pheonix's mother died from smoke inhalation, and her father had gotten trapped in her sister's room while trying to get Genesis out. Pheonix had tried to help them escape, but it was to late. She had sat on the floor, waiting to die when the rescue team showed up. Turns out one of the neighbors, who so happened to be my godmother, had called them. Pheonix got out with 2nd degree burns on her back and shoulders and a scar on her face. She lived with us for about 6 months when they rebuilt her house and she moved back in. they had changed it from a two story to a one story, which pretty much a glorified apartment, and it was basically perfect for Pheonix, but she didn't care.

After all, what's a replacement house when you lost so much more than that? So we checked up on her from time to time; making dinners for her, helping her around the house, even having family nights where we watched old movies. the one thing I wasn't prepared for though, was the nightmares. Dreams where her family came back to haunt Pheonix, or she was suffocating from the smoke in her house, or her most frequent one; me and my godmother were stuck in the fire with her family and we died too. the first few times, her screams were so loud that they woke me up and I had to go over to the house to help her calm down. After that, i told her to come to me if she ever had them.

And so began the long nights of Pheonix coming to me for comfort, where all i could do was hold her until she fell back asleep or tell her stories until the crying stopped. But I didn't mind, because that's what friends do.

But now I felt so guilty, because the prank had hurt her so badly. I drew her in for a hug and she didn't hesitate to hug me back. "I'm sorry. I should have know. I'm so, so sorry Pheonix." I said over and over, squeezing my eyes shut so the tears wouldn't spill over. Eventually the crying stopped and Pheonix leaned back on her heels and took a deep breath. I smiled sadly at her. "How about we go home and see what крестная* has cooked up for us, hm?"

Pheonix smiled. "She's gonna kill me. I haven't seen her in about five months." I raised my eyebrow. "Let's hope we can get through supper first, da?" She laughed. "Yeah but let me stop at home first so I can wash up. I probably look like a waterlogged tribble." I gave her a once over, a smile forming on my lips. "You look beautiful as always." She blushed. "thanks, Pavel."

About half an hour later, we were sitting at the small table my godmother owned while she passed around dishes. I closed my eyes in bliss as I bit into the sausage. Russia wasn't famous for its sausage, but my godmother didn't let that stop her from making it.

Laurel was an old woman, with gray hair and grass green eyes that smiled at you. She had aged well, all her wrinkles were nothing but laugh lines, and her voice was kind but firm. With, a German mother and a Russian father, her accent was hard to understand at times, but who I am I to talk, eh?

"Do they feed you on that blasted ship, сына*? You act as though you haven't eaten in weeks!" she said now, passing me more potatoes when I reached for the bowl. I chuckled. "They do, but the food can not even compare to yours." I replied. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled back.

Laurel turned to Pheonix who was finishing her sauerkraut. "And you!" she said, her voice veiled with mock firmness. "You haven't visited in so long, no wonder you're getting so skinny!" She said laughing. Pheonix smiled with her. "I'm sorry Laurel. I've just been so busy with that thing I told you about." Laurel smiled. "Ah, yes." She glanced over at me, but I was busy stuffing my face with potatoes to care. "Have you told him yet?" That caught my attention.

I swallowed and wiped my face. "Told me what, Pheonix?" I gazed at her with curiosity. She started to fidget in her seat a bit, her cheeks turning pink. "I- Well, I uh-" She cleared her throat. "Pavel, I haven't been honest with you." I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? What happened?" i turned to my godmother. "What's going on?" Laurel shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you. Why don't you two go somewhere private and talk while I clean up, eh?"

Pheonix and I decided to walk in the crisp air of the night. "So, what were you going to tell me?" I asked, blowing on my hands to warm them up. Even with my Russian background, I got cold very easily. Pheonix focused on a rock she was kicking around. "I didn't want to tell you yet, because I didn't know how you would react. But, I guess I have to tell you now." I stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her where she was facing me. "Tell me what?" I demanded.

Pheonix took a deep breath and looked up at me. "I joined Star Fleet."

A/N: WHEW! that was a long chapter! I know this isn't much of a cliffhanger since I told you guys in the summary that she was joining but hey. I took the opportunity to tell Pheonix's back story in this chapter so y'all understand why her and Chekov are such good friends and why Pheonix was distraught over that prank. So! Reviews and favorites/follows would make very happy! Also *1 is Russian for godmother and *2. is Russian for son. Just so you know. Anyways, I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, but I will try to get it up this week! Adios mi muchachos! (Spanish 1 is really paying off, huh?)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is going to be written from Phoenix's point of view. If I end up switching it up, I will make a little note. I'm going to try and update as much as possible these next two weeks but we are getting ready to go to state for volleyball so I have no idea when I'll be able to update, it it will be good I promise! Also, I'm not going to write Pavel with an accent anymore like I did in the first chapter because it's just kinda weird. I realized I didn't tell you guys when this is taking place; it's like almost immediately after the Khan incident so they're about to leave on the five year mission. Disclaimer: I don't own Pavel Chekov or anything other than Phoenix, Laurel, and other non-canon happenings. Beam me up Scotty!

"You- You what?!" Pavel half-shouted at me. I smiled a little. "I joined not long after you left on the last mission. I'm almost done with the courses and they said it was a high possibility that I could get assigned to the Enterprise." I paused, waiting for his reaction. Chekov just ran his hand through his hair muttering in Russian. "But, Phoenix, you're only 15!" I frowned. "And you were younger than that when you started in the academy!" Pavel sighed. "Besides, I thought you would be happy!"

Chekov grabbed my hands. "I am happy. I just don't want you to get hurt. I looked at him. "I can handle myself Pavel. Don't worry about it." We sat in silence for a moment before Chekov grinned. "Well why are we standing outside? Let's celebrate it!" I laughed and we walked back inside chattering excitedly. I didn't notice that he hadn't let go of my hand.

1 WEEK LATER

I smoothed out my uniform in the full-length reflector that hung on my wall. Making sure my ponytail was tight on my head; I grabbed my bag and started out the door. Chekov was waiting outside for me and held out his hand for my bag. I shook my head and pointed at his duffel. He shrugged and we started the walk to the station. When we got there, he gave me a quick hug. "Be careful." I murmured in his ear.

"I will." Pavel promised. When we pulled away, he smiled. "See you on board soon, Phoenix." I grinned and gave him a mock salute. We exchanged goodbyes and went our separate ways. I stepped through the doorway of the hangar to find my assignment. My supervisor was standing jotting down notes on her PADD. She looked up when she heard my footsteps and smiled. "Hello, Phoenix. How are you this morning?" she asked. I was lucky; I got the nice supervisor. Some of my friends weren't so lucky. "I'm good, and you?" I replied, returning the smile. "Good, thank you." She looked back down at her PADD.

"I see you complete your schooling today." I smiled again. "Yes ma'am." She looked back up at me. "Well you've been a model student. I'm going to miss you, Phoenix." She said sadly. "I'll miss you too." She handed me her PADD. "Why don't you take a look at your final tests?" I scrolled through them. My flight navigation final, medical final, and science final. I sighed. Flight navigation and science I could handle; it was the medical final I was worried about. I had taken it because Laurel had recommended it. Apparently, I would have a better chance of getting on the Enterprise if I had more qualifications. She was right of course, but still. I handed the PADD back, said goodbye and headed towards the first classroom, science.

I looked around as I walked into the room. About 30 cadets sat at small tables, waiting for their tests. I got a few strange looks as I walked in. I knew what they were thinking: "Why is there some kid in here?" I sat down and pulled out my pen. My science teacher like the older version of test taking, with a pen and paper. Not long after I had sat down, my teacher came fluttering into the room. Literally. She was some kind of hybrid that looked like a slightly blue human and huge wings. "Alright class, let's get on with the test! I know you all are ready to get your assigned ships!" she chirped (I'm not kidding here either). She passed out the tests and the room was silenced except for the scratching of pens and pencils against the paper.

The test was about 7 pages long, front and back, and took me about an hour. I was the first to turn in my test. I handed the paper to my teacher and she looked up at me, smiling. "Thank you, Phoenix. Good luck on your other finals. I hope you get the assignment you want!" I smiled back. "Thank you ma'am." I grabbed my bag and left the room. I groaned internally. Medical was next. The teacher was notorious for switching up the test styles, so I could do 1 out of 5 different tests. There was the demonstrative test where you had to perform on a dummy, the PADD test, the pen and paper test, Oral testing, or where he lectured like normal, and then randomly yelled out a procedure and we had to tell him the steps.

I nervously stepped into the room looking around. I was the second person there, the first being one of good friends from the academy. She looked about as ready as I felt. The professor sat at his desk, reading something o his PADD. I sat next to Jena and she shot me a nervous glance. "So what do you think it's gonna be?" I whispered to her. She shrugged and whispered back, "I hope it's a PADD test; I do better on those. I nodded. "I want it to be an oral test. I like those better." We sat there for a few minutes, quizzing each other while the other students slowly trickled in. When everybody had sat down, the professor looked up from what he was reading.

"Alright, everybody get out your PADDs please." I heard Jena breathe a sigh of relief. I shrugged. Could be worse. I pulled out my PADD and stylus. "Alright, first question."

An hour later, I stood and stretched. The test hadn't been as bad as I had expected, but still, it was pretty difficult. I waved to Jena and headed to the cafeteria for our break time. I grabbed a cup of coffee and took a long drink. Mornings were _not_ my thing. Some of the senior officers came in to get their new crew members. Some of them had already taken their finals yesterday and just had to finish the paperwork. Chekov came trailing in after Kirk so they could see who was going with them in two days. One of the supervisors greeted them and handed them his PADD. Kirk looked over the list and nodded, then handed the PADD back and thanked him. He turned and saw me and grinned, gesturing for me to come over there. I jogged across the cafeteria to him. "Yes?" That stupid grin hadn't left his face.

"Looks like we'll be working together Ensign Phoenix." I snorted. "If I pass my flight navigations test." He smiled. "I know you will." Chekov grinned at me. "Looks like we will be partners, Phoenix!"

"Actually, my primary is medical. I'm available to do flight navigations if needed though." I replied. His grin faltered a little but returned back to normal. "Well , at least we will be working together." I nodded.

"All cadets, please listen for your test times." A voice crackled through the building's speaker system. "Flight Navigations Testing at 11:30 A.M. in Room 567- Joshua Parmer, Hikari Yakamota, and Alaska Moore. Medical Evaluation in Room 910 at 11:20 A.M.- Adam Robertson, Riley Kane, Asia Thermandy, and Georgia Okafor. Flight Navigations Testing in Room 163 at 11:35 A.M.- Dallas Inspiron, Phoenix Highmore, and Fallynn Westwood. All cadet please report to given rooms and testing on time or you will not be able to take the test today."

I checked my watch; 11:10. "Well, I should probably get going." I said, before saying goodbye to Jim and Pavel. I started jogging down the hallways to get to the room when Dallas called my name. "Phoenix! Hey Phoenix" he shouted, his long legs picking up speed to catch up with me. I turned my head towards him. "Yes, Dallas?" I questioned. "What? I can't escort you to our testing room?" I suppressed a laugh. Dallas was known as the player of the Academy and I was one of the few girls he hadn't gotten yet. He was good-looking I guess, with shaggy blonde hair and deep violet eyes that I am almost certain are contacts. "With you, there's always an ulterior motive." He placed a hand over his heart. "That hurt Phoenix! That cut deep." Dallas replied, in mock hurt. I shook my head. "All right, I admit it. I wanted to ask you to dinner at that great new Japanese place down the road. We could have a good time before we set off huh? Gain some memories?' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I can't believe that line actually worked on some girls. "I'm going to have to decline Dallas. I've already got plans." That was a lie. I planned on packing and watching some old movies from the early 2000s. "Some other time then?" he asked hopefully. "Sure." I replied absently. I hope he was keen on waiting five years.

We reached the testing room and headed in. The test was a simulation with a model of the bridge of one of the ships. I checked in with the test supervisor and sat in my spot. _I wonder what situation I'll get put in. _I mused to myself. Each test was a different situation; you could get thrown into a fight with Klingons, have to navigate over Nadorian terrain, dodge asteroids, or it could be a calm, peaceful day where you just have to float to certain coordinates. Honestly, I wanted to do the asteroids one. It sounded kind of fun. After everyone had filed in, the supervisor announced that it was time to begin. The lights around the model dimmed. The simulation screen showed nebulas and millions of stars. Suddenly, the room shook. The "captain" sat up. "What just hit us Ensign Highmore?" I checked the screens. "Asteroid, sir. There's a whole chain of them up ahead." The captain nodded. "Put up shields." "Aye, sir." Dallas replied, his eyes focused on his console.

The room trembled again. "Ensign Highmore, get us through this!" the captain shouted over the noise. "Aye, sir." I tapped the console to see where the asteroids were and worked out where to move the ship. After 15 minutes, we got through it. The bridge simultaneously sighed in relief. A few laughs and high fives were exchanged, but I wasn't quite ready to celebrate. A large object showed on my radar. I narrowed my eyes, before widening them in realization. "Captain, the asteroid chain through us off course! We're in-" I didn't finish my sentence before I was almost thrown out of my seat by a tremendous blow. The lights flickered before returning to normal. "Damage report!" the captain shouted as he settled in his chair again. "Deck 5 was hit sir, no injuries or major damage done." I said, rapidly tapping on the console. "And what were we hit with?" the captain demanded. "Klingon weaponry sir." I replied. The captain furrowed his brow. "Raise shields!" "aye, sir." "Load weapons. We're going to hit back hard." "Aye." I sent the order to weapons bay, just as we were hit again. "Shields at 95% captain." Dallas reported, his voice panicky. "Fire torpedoes!" Animated beams shot out towards the Klingon ship on screen. "Ship hit sir. Major damage to the hull, but not enough to take it down." I said. "Any remaining torpedoes?" "Yes, captain." Fire two at the ship." "Aye." More beams. The ship exploded into particles. It had barely dissolved before three more ships appeared and started to fire at us. The model shook continuously. "Shields at 80%, captain." The captain nodded. "Damage report." "Deck 5 hit sir. Casualties and injuries. Medical officers are already responding." I replied. "Fire remaining weapons." A small army of torpedoes and phaser beams shot at the enemy ships. One went down, but the other two remained. "Ensign, do we have anything else?" I shook my head. "Weapons is silent." He sighed, rubbing his neck. "Avert remaining power to shields." Dallas nodded. "Aye." The bridge was silent for a moment before we got hit again. "Shields at 50%, captain." The captain drummed the arm of his chair. "You're sure we don't have any more torpedoes, missiles, anything?" he asked me. I did a quick inventory.

"We've only got one left, sir. Weapons bay reports nothing else." I replied. The captain sighed. "We might as well fire it." He said with defeat lacing his voice. "Aye." I responded, my voice tight. A lone beam sped towards the ships. To our surprise, one went down. Guess it just needed a little push.  
"Shields at 30% sir and rapidly decreasing." Dallas broke the silence. The captain nodded at all of us. "We put up a good fight. Thank you all." The Klingon ship fired at us. The screen went black before red words came on screen: You have been defeated. Simulation terminated. I sighed as the supervisor came in. "All of you will be pleased to know that you have all passed the test." he said before instructing us to pick up our assignments at the front desk, thanking us for joining, all that jazz.

I stood and headed out the door to get my assignment. The woman handed me my assignment, while her other three hands typed away. "Thank you." I said as I left. I was reading it when I ran into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I gushed as I looked up. Dallas smiled down at me. "Don't worry about it. Hey, great job on the test today." He said as I adjusted my uniform. "Thanks. You too." I said, smiling at him. He walked with me as I headed towards my dorm to finish packing my things. "So, about that dinner-" He started to say before I cut him off. "I already told you I can't, Dallas." He slung his arm around my shoulders, guiding me down an empty hall. "C'mon Phoenix, don't be so hasty to deny my request." I sighed and turned towards him. "\I'm not going Dallas." His eyes flashed with anger. I backed up a step. "Dallas, what's the-" I was cut off by his large hand covering my mouth. I tried to scream, but he tightened his grip. "Shut up." he hissed. He ran his free hand over his face. "I tried asking you to dinner, I tried being nice, and it didn't work. Well I am done trying to be nice, Phoenix. Now, it's gonna go my way."

I felt my eyes go wide with fear. He looked around before dragged me into an empty closet. I tried biting his hand, but he kept his grip on me. "For being fifteen, you sure have matured quickly, Phoenix." I closed my eyes. A heavy hand groped my chest. Tears threatened to escape my eyes but I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction. His hand disappeared from my chest and tugged on the bottom of my uniform. He started to lift it up but stopped. Faint footsteps echoed down the hall. I started kicking things over, making as much noise as I could. "Quiet!" Dallas growled, his other hands trying to grab m legs. I bit his hand again, this time drawing blood. He drew his hand back. "You crazy b-" The door flew open. I wriggle out of Dallas' grasp and ran out the door. Arms caught and held me. I thrashed around, trying to get free. "Help!" I screamed. "Hey! Calm down, it's just me." A familiar voice soothed. I went limp. "Jim?" I asked. "Yeah." I looked up to see Dallas charging towards us. Jim let go of me and punched in the neck. Dallas immediately went limp and fell to the floor.

He turned to me. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you/" He questioned, holding my face to make sure I was okay. I sniffed and shook my head. Jim crushed me to his chest. "I was coming to talk to you about tomorrow when I heard crashing. I'm sorry Phoenix." I shook my head again as tears ran down my face. "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" He asked softly. "No. I just want to get on the ship and leave." I croaked. He nodded. "All right. let's go." He picked me up like I was a child and carried me out the back door towards the dock. I buried my face into his muscled chest, hiding myself. I just wanted to leave; I just wanted to get out of here. "Jim?" I asked. "Yeah?" he said, looking down at me. "Don't tell Pavel about this." I said. "I don't want him to worry." He nodded. "I won't. I promise." I lapsed back into silence. _Promises are usually broken_ I thought before drifting of into a deep sleep.

A/n: So that was a longer chapter than normal, so I hope that you guys like it. Please tell me what y'all think in reviews :) The simulation in this chapter isn't the same test that Kirk does in Star Trek, so yeah. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but I will try to have it soon! See you guys next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I actually finished my homework for once, so I am using said spare time to write this. I know it took a while but life's been pretty hectic as of late, so yeah. Alright I know you guys don't want to hear me ramble anymore so next chapter! Disclaimer: I can do zat! Really though, I don't own any Star Trek characters except my own.

I ran a hand over my face as I stared at the screen in front of me. We were leaving for the five year journey in two days and I had been assigned to making sure all the provisions were loaded and ready. It was probably the most boring job ever but it was captain's orders. Kirk came in and I tiredly announced, "Captain on the bridge." Kirk nodded at me and then went over to Bones who was checking the medical supplies with Uhura. He said something quietly to Bones who sat for a moment, thinking. I strained to make out what he was saying. "Just run a quick check over her. That's all I'm asking." Kirk said. Bones shook his head. "From what you've told me, she'll trust you more than she would me. Look just make sure she's okay and then give me the report." He replied. Kirk opened his mouth to protest, but changed his mind and nodded. He jogged off the bridge. I frowned to myself as I checked the food amounts. Who could they be talking about? I shook my head. Probably just one of the cadets that got hurt or something. I focused back on my work.

A couple of hours later, the dinner bell sounded. I cracked my neck, sighing as I powered down the screen. I wasn't even close to done, but I think I deserved a break. I walked down the hall toward the mess, when I passed Kirk. "Captain Kirk!" I shouted turning around. He pivoted towards me. "Yes Chekov?" he asked. "I was just wondering if one of the crew members got hurt. I saw you speaking to Mr. McCoy so I got worried." I said. His chuckle sounded strained. "Just a little accident. It's sorted out. Now, if you'll excuse me..." I nodded. "Yes sir." He turned back and headed down the hall. _That was slightly suspicious. _I thought to myself. I changed my course from mess to med bay.

When I arrived I looked through the window to see Bones standing over one of the beds. I couldn't see whom it was because there was a bar in my way, so opened the door and tiptoed in. "Her vitals are fine, just some bruising and cuts, but other than that, no other damage." He said to Nurse Chapel. "My guess is that the injuries are more mental than physical," she murmured to him. He nodded and was going to say something else, but saw me standing there. "Hello Ensign. May I ask your reason for being here?" Nurse Chapel asked me kindly. "Um-" McCoy groaned. "Spit it out kid." He snapped, obviously irritated by my presence. "I was just wondering who was s in here, sir." Bones' face softened a bit. "Well, it's- I mean it's kind of-" he stuttered. I frowned and walked over the head of the bed. My face paled when I saw who it was. "Wh-Why is she here?" I asked softly.

"She was attacked at the Academy today. Since she finished her training, she was transported here." Bones said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I could feel a fiery rage starting in me. I clenched my fists. "Do they know who did it?" I spit out. Bones stepped back from me. "Yes. He's already in custody Chekov, don't worry," I relaxed a bit, but he anger didn't dissipate completely. "I should've been there. I should've been able to protect her!" I said, my voice rising. Bones grabbed me by the shoulders. "You can't blame yourself for this! It wasn't your fault Chekov," he said to me. A tear ran down my face. "But I could've tried," I said, mostly to myself. Bones shook his head. "All you can do now is be here for her when she wakes up," he replied. I turned and walked out of med bay. I snorted. I was supposed to help pilot a whole ship to keep people safe, and I couldn't even keep my best friend out of harm's way. I shook my head as I headed back to the bridge to finish my work. I would be there when Phoenix woke up, even if it meant working all night. I knew that I couldn't have stopped the attack deep down, but that little voice inside of me kept telling me that I could've stopped it from happening, that I could've been the hero. I shook my head. Bones was right. The only thing I could do now was wait and be there for her when she woke up.

A/N: I know, I know; it sucked. I have a small case of writer's block so it's bad and short and please don't stop reading the story or anything like that because of it. No guarantees of when the next chapter will be up, but it will be ASAP. Alright, please review and tell me what you think! Until next time dear readers!


End file.
